


Happy Confession

by Mooriel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooriel/pseuds/Mooriel
Summary: A short one shot about Tamaki and Kyoya
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Happy Confession

They were finally alone, in music room #3. This was it, it had to be. Tamaki couldn’t wrestle with his feelings any longer.  
“Kyoya, I need to talk to you. Now.”  
“You seem troubled, should I be worried?” The other man turned and walked to Tamaki with an eyebrow firmly raised.  
“I have no idea what you’re going to think of this,” the blond confessed, “but I have to tell you for my own sanity.”  
“If you got a girl pregnant we are going to have trouble.”  
“No, nothing like that. I-In fact, quite the opposite.” The blond took a step towards Kyoya, so they were less than an arms-length away from each other.  
The other man just looked at him, perfectly calm, the only expression in his face was the curious eyebrow the refused to move from its elevated position.  
“I like you.”  
Curiosity was replaced with a smirk. Kyoya took a step forward. Tamaki had an inch on him, but they were still practically eye to eye. “I see.”  
“I think I want to kiss you.”  
“If you’re going to do something, I’d advise you do it now.”  
With that half-permission, Tamaki leaned forward and delicately planted his lips onto Kyoya’s, to an excellent reception. Inspired by the blond actually making the first move, Kyoya decided to step it up a notch. He guided him to the piano in the corner of the room, never once pulling away, and leaned Tamaki against it. Tamaki repositioned himself but ultimately deepened the kiss in a way of thanks. It was perfect. Soon, hands started roaming, landing on shoulders, chests and hips in a way that perfectly entangled them.  
A door opened.  
Two heads quickly turn. The rest of their bodies had a more delayed reaction, taking a second before springing deftly apart, though one had significantly more room than the other.  
“My apologies, senpais, I’ll leave you to it,” a slightly rattled but generally amused Haruhi said. After a beat, “your secret is safe with me. I’d close the curtains, though”  
All the boys could do was stare after her. They swore they heard a quiet “have fun!” before the door swiftly closed and the sound of baffled laughter rang out in the hall.  
Kyoya smirked and swiftly crossed the room. The sound of a heavy metal bolt slid into place before footsteps echoed, walkin over to the large windows. “If you think that’s going to stop me, you have no idea what you signed up for,” Kyoya said, a devilish glint in his eye.  
“I know exactly who I signed up fo-” but he was rather rudely cut off by another mouth on his. Hands moved, once again, but this time there was no shoulder touching. One grabbing blond hair, while a matching one grabbed a bony hip. Another grabbed a blue and navy tie and the last clung desperately to a lean back.  
With a grunt of frustration, rough hands on the blond became desperate hands undoing shirt buttons with incredible speed. Emboldened, Tamaki made light work on Kyoya’s shirt as well. Before long, two shirts were strewn onto the floor with no care about the creases their staff would have to deal with later.  
Flesh pressed against flesh and Tamaki was thankful he was so flexible. Back pressed firmly against the top of the grand piano, he felt strong and unwavering hands firmly part his legs and a very much welcome presence between them. A forearm was placed next to his head as another hand once again began to tug and pull on his hair. After a second, their position rudely invaded Tamaki’s mind. Pushing a face away from his, he frowned. “When did we decide I was the bottom?”  
A gentle laugh came from the other man. “Do you honestly think you were the top in this situation?” Without warning, Tamaki was roughly pulled up from the piano.  
“But I’m-”  
“Daddy, I know. But come on, Tamaki. I assure you, you wouldn’t want to top me. Because I’d still be the dominant one.”  
“Who sai-” But he was once again rudely cut off. This time by a hand clamping over his mouth and another pushing him backwards. There was no room to argue, verbally or physically. The hands on the blond suddenly left his body, but he was only left to guiltily miss them for a second before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his legs and he was falling. The fall just a moment but his heart certainly missed a beat. Soon, he was on his back on a large plush sofa and another figure was straddling him.  
“Ok, fine.”  
“There’s plenty more where that came from.”  
“There’d better be.”


End file.
